


I Don’t Know

by Kerrigan_yeah



Category: friendship - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrigan_yeah/pseuds/Kerrigan_yeah
Summary: Have you ever lost a friend over some stupid fight or mistake? Have you ever lost someone you truly loved over something you did, but can’t undo? Could you find love again? Could you move on from that? Could you forgive yourself for what you’ve done?





	1. How it went down.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy for the fact that i tried my hardest.

I could never, Jamie exclaimed to herself. She often contemplated things in to herself. She disciplined herself for not being the best at something. Others call her stubborn or hot headed, but Jamie thinks she’s just scared of failing and just not being enough. She tries to impress other people before she impresses herself.

Jamie tightened her grip on the tennis racket, she was losing the game to the opposing team in the biggest tournament of the season. Jamie gave the death stare to the girl serving the ball. The girl’s eyebrows narrowed into the center of her forehead, then raised up again, in a kind of sighing way.

The girl served as jamie sprang forward, jolting her racket up just to come down with impeccable force, not on the ball but on the girl’s face. The girl fell on her knees clutching her face, sobbing, tears rain down her face, blood trickled from her nose. The girl retracted her hand from her nose to see her hand covered in blood. The girl fainted into a black obis of her mind. Jamie’s hand clenched onto her mouth, she gasped. Jamie had never injured someone in a sport. 

The girl came to after her nose stopped bleeding and they wiped the hot substance off her face. The girl gasped for breath, hyperventilating at not remembering anything. Jamie apologized to the girl, she looked into her desperate and curios eyes and said, ‘i’m so, sorry, i didn’t mean to hit you.’ The girl forgave saying that she gets into the games to and that she respected her fro her good game. But since the girl couldn’t play within the time frame, she technically forfeited. Which meant that Jamie won. 

But for some reason, this victory didn’t sound as sweet to her anymore. The competition was nothing as much important as having the girl be better. So jamie asked the girl to take her award for the tournament. The girl refused to take the award although her team was wanting to win as much as jamie had wanted to. But the girl wanted a rematch, she felt better after a pep with her team.

Jamie only agreed to the rematch because the girl really wanted to win it. Jamie put everything aside, how everyone was watching her, her parents, her team, and her best friend who was going to sleepover at her house for Jamie’s birthday party, which her birthday is three days from now but Audrey is going on vacation then so it worked out.

Jamie wanted to fake it and let the girl win, she didn’t care. At half match jamie went to get a pep talk from her coach, Audrey started coughing loudly and chokily, but when Jamie looked at her she smiled and stopped coughing. Jamie thought that she might have been signaling to her to say something or show her something, but it wasn’t anything.

The game continued 58 to 40 Jamie was in the lead, 20 minutes left in the game. The girl was serving, the ball hit Jamie’s side of the court and Jamie stood still nd pretended to think that her racket could hit the ball from where she was standing. That gave the girl 2 extra points just do that 10 more times and i’ll be good. The game ended with 0.06 seconds left, 58 to 62, the girl won, jamie felt good that she didn’t win, for the first time in, well never. Jamie was shaking hands with the other team players from the girls team, Jamie’s team members we’re upset but jamie couldn’t be. The other team was so happy they lifted the girl up onto a chair and was carrying her around. 

Jamie waited till she was going to shake the girls hand, the girl leaned in real close. Her lips pressed up against her neck, just beneath her ear. And she whispered, ‘i know you went easy on me, i know you let me in, thank you, i owe you on,’ then she backed up and said a little bit louder than a whisper, ‘you played a great game, can’t wait to play against you next season.’  
Then jamie heard loud coughing, not even coughing but choking, Audrey was choking. Jamie sprinted up the bleachers, which were only three steps up. But Audrey was hunched over choking. Jamie’s father was a doctor and tried the heimlich, but nothing came up besides blood. It’s almost as if she had eaten razor blades and they cut the inside of her throat. Tears in her eyes, tears in Jamie’s eyes, Jamie held Audrey’s hand as 911 was dialed.

Audrey is lifted into the ambulance, lifeless, only minutes ago was she jolting around, thrusting her body, holding her throat, pain in her eyes, choking loudly. Making everyone scared in what was going to happen, Jamie’s parents had to hold her down as she grabbed for Audrey, just to touch her lifeless body, just one last time. Audrey was gone, Jamie was going to get a college scholarship somewhere and Audrey was going to go with her, they would live happily ever after, always side by side. But never to again see each other, Jamie loved Audrey more than what she’s ever felt for anyone. But for no more. 

Jamie’s heart grew cold, she lost someone she loved, that changes you, for the better or for the worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial first stage of grief.  
> Realization second stage of grief.  
> Anger third stage of grief.  
> Sadness fourth stage of grief.  
> Am i missing anything else.

Sky blue, clouds parted, sunlight streaming through. The sunlight hits my face, just like it would do those summers, Jamie and Audrey would swim at there secluded beach they found one day hiking, playing adventurer. All those times they would go and lay there towels down on the sand, digging their feet down to reach the cool, hard sand. And they’d lay there till there skin turned red and burned to the touch. Then move to the other side. Once they were all nice and crispy it would make the cold lake feel so good. They were always tan, even in the winter, it could have been in there DNA but who new?

Jamie stood there as her whole world came crashing down, she lost everything she loved. Her family was a wreck, spending one weekend at her fathers and the next at her last step mother. Jamie’s Mother died when she was five years old, her father remarried, then had a couple of other kids, and divorced. He’s been alone ever since the divorce, Jamie would spend most of her time at her stepmother's house, cause child care said he had problems with getting back on track ever since he was fired. Her life was a living Cinderella story, two ungrateful little twerps as step siblings and a wicked stepmother.

Jamie's wicked stepmother puts a hand on her shoulder, the other one pressed to her mouth, she is crying, but not real tears. Two people grab Jamie’s hand, Meaghan and Abigail, the stepsisters, Jamie dislikes them, the same feelings rub off on them. But right know they just feel bad for Jamie, the first time they have shown human emotion to Jamie, since they were two and killed the family dog. The ambulance sailed away, Jamie knew that Audrey was gone, she could just sense it. Jamie can’t look in the ambulance, it’s just too much. Jamie didn’t want to go home with her dad, she didn't want to go with her stepmother either. She wants to go with Audrey’s parents.

Her only safety zone was Audrey and her family, they are so kind and caring. They took Jamie in as their own whenever she felt lost. This was going to come crashing down on them harder than it has on Jamie. Jamie will be there new safety zone, there new ‘daughter’. Jamie can remember the first time she went over to Audrey’s house, they had only known each other for three weeks. She said that her parents had to check to see if she was going to be a good friend. They asked her a lot of questions, at least it felt that way to a second grader. They even needed to meet Jamie’s parents, they took one look at them and said that Jamie could come over whenever she needed, to get away from them.

The news everyone dreads, the pain seeping through your body, numbing, like it just isn’t there anymore. Jamie knew she already went through all the stages of grief, denial, rage, and sadness. The fact was, no one else had. Her parents denied it, and went to the hospital, just to hear he news that she indeed died. No one ever expects a child to die, she didn’t die from a freak accident. Last night before they went to bed, Audrey told Jamie that she has felt very sick and would cough really loud, and apologized for if she coughed in the night. Also, Jamie found blood on the carpet, blankets and pillows before she got ready for the tennis match. Jamie couldn’t stand the coughing, it sounded painful, she could also hear the rustling of her blanket sheets tossing and turning.

But there was never anything Jamie could do. There isn’t anything Jamie can do besides, move on, Audrey would have wanted it. She would have wanted Jamie to continue fulfilling their dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, more chapters will be coming.


End file.
